


D: Holy Matrimony

by Karin (Karinpon)



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Gay, Gay Sex, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Musicians, Oral, Oral Sex, Penises, Short One Shot, Visual Kei, Wedding Dress, pvc boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin
Summary: After a wedding attire photo shoot, Asagi and Tsunehito double-team Ruiza, who is the fairest wedding dress slut of them all.(Literally the entire plot.)





	D: Holy Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexsuna (Junna)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sexsuna+%28Junna%29).



They had returned to the separate changing room which had been arranged for the ‘brides’, because now that the photoshoot was done, time came to change out of these elaborate dresses. For all the world knew, Asagi, Ruiza, and Tsunehito, had got into their street clothes and gone out drinking with the ‘grooms’.

But in this changing room this evening nobody felt like putting on a pair of trousers, let alone throwing off such luxuriant attire. As the others flopped on the cheap sofa opposite the vanities, Asagi locked the door, and turned to them, saying, “How’s everyone’s cocks?”

“Hard as a rock,” Tsunehito said without a moment’s hesitation. “Wanna see?”

He knew he didn’t have to ask, and stood, pulling up his front skirts, under which he wore white silken stockings and garters; his erection throbbed without cover, big and proud, considerably darker in colour than his painted face. Tsunehito had shaved his whole body except his balls, which sprouted black, wiry hairs Asagi loved to pluck with his teeth when the two men had their fun together. The vocalist gasped admiringly.

Ruiza, on the other hand, was being shy, wherefore he quickly found himself the focus of all Asagi’s attention. It certainly didn’t work in his favour that he looked the most girly of the three.

“Aren’t you going to show us your pretty penis, Rui-chan?” Asagi got close to where he sat. “It’s the fairest of them all, isn’t it?”

The cute guitarist squirmed on the cushion, groping the bright fabrics over his lap. “You’d be disappointed,” he said.

“Oh? Is something the matter?”

During this exchange, Tsunehito pointed his cock toward Ruiza and stroked it in idle anticipation.

“I can’t get it up,” Ruiza stated plainly. “No matter how good I look doing it, cross-dressing does nothing for me. Can’t I just strip after a little rest?”

Tsunehito lunged forward and wrested the layabout’s skirt up to judge the veracity of his complaints.

“A-ah!”

Leaning in, Asagi fondled Ruiza’s flaccid cock-bulge through the fabric of his cotton briefs. “It’s no wonder you’re soft,” he said. “Look what you’re wearing underneath your nice dress!” He pulled the crude undergarments down Ruiza’s gartered and stockinged legs, down to his white, PVC knee-boots—high-heeled with platforms—and off. The boots they all wore weren’t typical for a bride to wear, but they were the best thing for the price Asagi had paid. He got on his knees and buried his face between Ruiza’s supple thighs. This man’s scrotum was completely smooth, for he had something against all body hair, but Asagi took what enjoyment he could with every part of him he could fit in his mouth—which, as it happened, was his entire, unexcited genital apparatus.

Ruiza moaned, bringing his palm down gently on Asagi’s head. “That’s cheating,” he said. “Now I’ll get hard no matter what I wear...”

That had been Asagi’s plan, but after several minutes licking, smooching and sucking, he’d got not even a twitch for his trouble. He ceased, pulled back, examining its sad state. Then he concluded, “Impotence. It’s not uncommon in youngish men, drinking as much as you do, Rui-chan.”

“What does drink have to do with this?! You all get way more drunk than I do anyway—I just can’t get it up dressed as a girl.” Though he said this, Ruiza was somewhat surprised, and somewhat dismayed, at his failure to launch. It _had_ felt good, after all.

“I’m getting bored,” Tsunehito interposed. “Just ‘cause he can’t get hard doesn’t mean he can’t have fun, being this evening’s fuck-bitch.”

Asagi got to his feet. “Now that you mention it,” he said, “Rui-chan’s butt has been wanting for attention these past few weeks. Maybe… it’s fate.” The band’s vocalist decisively hiked up his skirts, pointing his mid-sized horn at Ruiza.

“No way am I prepared,” the fuck-bitch complained. “I haven’t even been wearing my plugs!”

“All the better, my dear: men want to be hugged tight!” Asagi got a boot up on the sofa and shoved his dick in Ruiza’s face. “But you can make it easier for yourself.”

“Mine could use a wash, too,” Tsunehito said, climbing up beside Ruiza and proffering his weapon.

The guitarist sighed. With such imminent expectations, he couldn’t weasel out of it. Perhaps it  _was_ fate, he thought; his destiny to do these particular things in a dress. He grabbed hold of Tsunehito’s substantial offering to his right, stroking it gently as he opened his mouth for Asagi. Band morale depended on what he could do!

Asagi made Ruiza swallow him to the balls. He gagged a little, whimpered, then began to work his neck and do his best. The frontman couldn’t help but shudder—he’d forgot how good Ruiza was with his mouth.

Freeing himself from his grasp, Tsunehito quipped, “You need water to wash a cock. There has to be room for two in there.” He unfolded one of his legs out from under himself just to bring his tool up to Ruiza’s mouth. The impotent young man responded quickly, trying to turn his head to pay his respects, but Asagi’s hand prevented that.

“Don’t go running off for another,” the singer said. “You’ll have us both at once, to the best of your ability. I feel that’s what the stars portend.”

So Ruiza changed tack, reaching around to grip one of Tsunehito’s small buttocks and draw him in, forcing him to adjust his positioning till he could get his dick into Ruiza’s mouth at the same time as Asagi’s. It didn’t take much. Tsunehito’s was thick and long and smelly—knowing him, he probably neglected to wash it for weeks on purpose. The taste was salt, with a little urine; much more interesting than Asagi’s.

They fucked his face back and forth, sparing his tired neck the work; it wasn’t really possible for both to go all the way into his throat at the same time, but they took their turns and made him gag and cry. All the while, his skin tingled, and he felt blood creep into his dick. So that’s how it is, he thought—but he’d never obtain a full erection with his cock drivelling slivers of semen as the two other men’s cocks stretched his throat.

“Ah, Tsune-chan,” Asagi commented, “your dick looks bigger than it has in a long time—you could kill someone with that thing!”

“It really tries to one-up itself when it’s been teased awhile, huh?” He took it out of Ruiza’s mouth and stroked it in front of him, smacked his cheek with it a couple times. “Don’t you think it’s time we moved on?”

“Undoubtedly.” Asagi retrieved himself as well. “Rui-chan’s anus must be starving.”

Ruiza accepted his fate, even anticipated it, and squirmed to turn around on the sofa, but Asagi’s grasp would not let him, instead tugging at his arm to make him stand.

“For this part,” he said, “there’s more room on the floor. Come.” Guiding Ruiza by the arm like a child, Asagi went to the rough centre of the changing room, the area with the most floor space, and lay down on his back, forcing Ruiza down on top of himself. “I like the girl on top,” he added, “and you’re our girl tonight; the band’s girl, or _fuck-bitch,_ as Tsune-chan so elegantly put it—now surely, you don’t need to be told what to do.”

As if snapped out of a trance, Ruiza took initiative and hiked up his own skirts, straddling Asagi’s hips, the man’s erect organ wetly caressing a buttock. It was ready for him. Reaching back and catching the shaft, he guided it inside himself, the penetration stinging—his own cock immediately perked up in response, his heart raced, and he remembered what did it for him more than anything in the world, no matter what he wore.

Why was it so easy for Ruiza to forget what a cockthirsting anal adept he was? The band bullshit, he thought; long, laborious hours, little sleep, drink and drugs and sexual favours for girls. His body remembered what he really liked, though his addled brain had not. He pushed himself down on Asagi, his arse swallowing him in to the hilt, and ejaculated just from that. Asagi grabbed his hips and helped him keep steady on top, helped him impale himself time and again.

“This is great,” Ruiza managed to say. The words came hard, as if his mental faculties were too involved in working his hips to work his lungs right. “Ah… I forgot… why?”

“Who knows?” Tsunehito answered, very close now—right behind him, in fact. He straddled Asagi’s thighs and brought his cock to bear on Ruiza’s tailbone. “One thing I do know, is that we’re going for two in one tonight, and if you could let out a high-pitched cry, that’d be endearing.”

“Oh?” said Asagi. “I thought I made the plans, but I couldn’t have planned it better!” And so saying, he squeezed Ruiza’s buttocks tight and parted them for their bassist. Ruiza did cry, but it was a preliminary cry with his mouth closed.

He knew it’d hurt a lot, and was eager to know just how much.

Tsunehito pushed in from above, splitting him, breaking him; he yelped, his whole body quivering, but he did his best to not put up a fight, trying to resist as little as possible. That always mitigated the pain and any potential injury. But even way back when Asagi took his anal virginity, he thought, it didn’t hurt this bad. Tsunehito’s huge cock roughly slid in along Asagi’s, all the way into his rectum, his shit-womb. Tears streamed down Ruiza’s cheeks, leaving black streaks of eyeliner in their wake, though he was happy.

A fuck-bitch had but few responsibilities, and _those_ seemed to come natural to one. The role absolutely elated Ruiza, who enjoyed being the centre of attention anyway—why else would you play guitar in a Visual Kei band? Sure, you could show off years of honed skill and accumulated experience with a guitar in your hand, but it was never really about that, he thought, rocking back against the two cocks in his arse, deliberately clenching whenever they were on their way out. He wasn’t the only one moaning. Bringing his face down to Asagi’s, he exchanged hot breath and saliva with the man.

“Ah,” Tsunehito cried, “your little arsehole is as talented as your hands!” Then he pushed off Ruiza’s buttocks only to squish them in his hands and slam his dick in again. Asagi gasped underneath him, sighing as he performed his own slow, deliberate thrusts. They enveloped Ruiza in their heat, melting away his sense of self. That thing was a bother to him, anyway.

They didn’t ejaculate in unison, but close enough; the bassist came first, pouring slime out his huge dick straight into Ruiza’s rectum; Asagi’s penis responded to the noise and pulsations by decorating the trail up there. And for his part, Ruiza had been spilling his seed to the rhythm of the fuck for a while now. They did pull out at the same time, leaving a twitching, drivelling hole.

“Honestly,” Asagi said, “you need to start wearing your plug again, if only to keep our essences inside of you. I can feel it all spilling out on my cock and balls—what a waste!”

Ruiza crawled back over him, catching his spent cock in his lips. He hoped his cleaning service would make it hard again. No pleasure could compare, he decided, to having his holes stretched to the limit by his bandmates.


End file.
